Iko Iko
(DLC) |artist = Mardi Gras |year = 1953 |difficulty = 1 (Easy) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 8 (JD2/''JD3'') 4 (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq_kg6gZVEc |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j1ZiiZcxow 1A: Cobalt Blue 1B: Blue-Violet 2A: Mauve 2B: Dark Purple |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = |lc = (Remake) |pictos= 53 |nowc = IkoIko |audio = |dlc = December 20, 2011 (''JD3) |perf = Julia Spiesser }}"Iko Iko"' by Mardi Gras is featured on and (as a DLC). It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a female tribe captain with pink hair. She wears a pink headdress with blue rings, a pink, purple and blue two-piece fluffy outfit which comprises a bra and a skirt, and reddish-pink fluffy boots with purple straps. She wears several pink bracelets on her arms. Her glove is blue. She also resembles a carnival dancer from New Orleans. Remake The remake shows the dancer in a slightly darker color scheme. She is now presented with a thin blue outline. Her skirt and bra are also dark blue and turquoise. ikoiko_coach_1@2x.png|Original ikoiko_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Original The dance takes place in a rainforest background. Because of this, there are grass and plants growing around the dancer's feet while she moves. The floor is reflective. (Xbox 360) On Xbox 360 copies of the game, some grass plants are more visible and the floor is not reflective, making the background look more realistic. Remake In the remake, the rainforest has been changed from green to bright blue, implying that the background has changed to night. Gold Moves There are 8 '''Gold Moves' in this routine (4 in the remake), all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Spin your left hand in a clockwise direction and your right hand in a counter-clockwise direction at the same time and in rapid motion while stomping with your right feet. IkoIkoAllGoldMovesRemake.png|All Gold Moves Ikoiko gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Fatima (World Music) * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (Beta) * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best Of JD 2) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Funky Chicken * Mother Earth * Push Away * Rain Dance * Ritual * Tribal Magic * Tribal Push Trivia General * The song was originally by Sugar Boy and his Cane Cutters. Its original title is Jock-A-Mo. * The song has some Native American words; this makes it the second bilingual song in the series, after Girls & Boys. * Made in 1953, is the seventh oldest song in the main series of . Only Down By The Riverside (1927), Mugsy Baloney (1925), Tico-Tico No Fubá (1917), Carmen (Overture) (1875), ''Hungarian Dance No. 5 (1869), and William Tell Overture (1829) are older.'' * is the oldest recycled DLC in the series, being from 1953. Classic * The song has a total of eight Gold Moves, being third only to Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang, which have nine Gold Moves each, and Boogie Wonderland which has 10 Gold Moves only for the Xbox 360. * The DLC version on the Wii version of does not keep in rhythm with the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mne8wnwt8rc * The pictogram sprite shows that one pictogram has some parts of the leg that have been cut out by accident. ** That pictogram is still used in the version, Puppet Master Modes, and in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Dark Horse, and Never Can Say Goodbye s Mashups. * In , extra sounds effects that remind the jungle can be heard at the beginning. Gallery Game Files IkoIko jd2 cover generic.png|''Iko Iko'' ikoiko jd3 cover generic.jpg|''Iko Iko'' ( /''Greatest Hits'' files) ikoiko jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Iko Iko'' (Remake) ikoiko_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) ikoiko_cover@2x.jpg| cover Ikoiko pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Ikoiko unfinished picto.png|The unfinished pictogram appearing in the version and in the Mashups of Dark Horse, Never Can Say Goodbye and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Ikoiko jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2ikoiko.png|Iko Iko on the menu Ikoiko jd2 ready.png| ready screen Ikoiko jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Videos Official Audio Iko Iko (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Iko Iko - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Iko Iko Just dance 3 iko iko 5 stars|Wii graphics Just Dance 3 Iko Iko DLC 5 stars xbox 360 Extractions Just Dance Now - Iko Iko (Remake) References Site Navigation es:Iko Iko Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Recycled DLCs